Goodbye Forever
"The End" (UK title "Best Friends Forever and Ever") is the series finale of the Disney Channel sitcom Best Friends Forever. It is the 100th episode of the sitcom. It was aired January 21, 2011 at 7 pm. Plot Nick, Sasha, Zack, Cassie, Amy and all of their friends graduated high school. Meanwhile, she and her best friends Rebecca and Emmetta are announced to have a world tour in New York, but she's officially chosen by moving way to attend college with boyfriend Nick. She eventually starts to go to college and tries to make a escape to go to New York for her world tour concert. When Maria and Adam arrived to college with them, Maria mistakingly told the truth where Nick overhears it and gets into a huge argument with Sasha. He eventually ended his relationship with her and asked her to go back home and go to New York. Meanwhile, Amy is still heartbroken right after her breakup from Bradley. As Zack tries to make her feel better, they two started flirting with each other and kissed and as Cassie arrived and saw them she fainted. She later woke up and decides to call her relationship with Zack quits and asks Amy to leave her because her feelings hurt. Upset, their friendship has ended and Amy ran out Cassie's house crying. Meanwhile, Chris arrived to cheer her up, but minutes later, the two kissed passionally. As Chris leaves, Amy talks that she's in love ith him again. Cassie and Amy later resumed their friendship after what Amy told her and Zack is back together with Cassie and Amy does not have true feelings for her. They're only be together as friends. They all than went to college together. At the airport before Sasha can go to New York, she decided not to go. But her friends wanted her to go with her, but she refused and they abanded her. The two eventually returned and say that they can't perform a concert unless there are three people performing together and decided to cancel the world tour. But Sasha, however, is deciding to quit her music career so she can go to college with Nick because she fears that she's not going to be together with him ever again. Nick, however, arrive and say that he doesn't want to be apart from her and let her go to New York and do her thing. Nick is alone in college while Sasha is alone in New York as she performs a song. After that, however, back in college, someone knocks on the door in Nick and Adam's room. As Nick answers the door, and the person who knocked on the door is Sasha as she arrived back from New York saying "I'm Sasha, Im a new student in college." She decides to put her music career on hold as her friends also done the same thing Sasha did. The two than hug and kiss as the show ends showing the montage images of the TV show. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson Guest Stars *Taylor Lautner as Adam Black *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor Production Development This season will be the final season for Best Friends Forever. Because Turner and Wilkerson decided to quit after all these years they have done. College scenes and future will be taking during an hour of an final episode of the show during flashforward scenes. The cast of the show will all reprised their roles for the season. Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson will be writting all of the episodes. And Duke Johnson will be directing all episodes. Filming Filming for the season finale of Best Friends Forever has began on January 29, 2010 and finished on May 22, 2010, and the entire franchise was done for good. The show scheduled to taped more than 10 episodes to end the Best Friends Forever franchise for good. Title This episode is originally going to be called "Best Friends Forever and Ever", but it changed to "The End" where this marks the final chapter of the entire series. It's original title was only called in the UK. Reaction "The End" genereally earned postive reviews and has brought a strong 17.1 million during it's 7 pm premiere becoming the largest rating episode in the hour beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannnah Montana] series finale "Wherever I Go" as well the largest for a Disney Channel episode. References